vorpfandomcom-20200222-history
Common Disciplines
'Common' disciplines are those that are truly affiliated with no clan, instinctual applications of Vitae that any vampire can learn. These tend to be the only disciplines ghouls are capable of learning with any proficiency. Physical common disciplines Vigour Vigour provides strength when activated and lasts for a scene. Each activation of Vigour requires one blood point, and provides two benefits: First, Vigour increases a character’s effective STR by 1 point per rank in Vigour. Secondarily, each rank of Vigour provides 20% rating to the Force skill, allowing a character to perform amazing feats of strength, including (but not limited to) the ability to increase melee DB by a step beyond any changes Vigour’s STR increase may have made to DB. This stacks with any other active effects (magic, martial maneuvers) that increase DB. Resilience Resilience renders a body preternaturally tough and lasts for a scene. Each activation of Resilience requires one blood point. Resilience adds its rank to any and all forms of Armor a character may possess, and is equally effective to all forms of damage. When under the effect of Resilience, characters are also highly resistant to any sense of pain, and effectively ignore environmental factors, such as sweltering heat, freezing cold, or differential pressure. Resilience also adds to CON when rolling to determine fatigue. Celerity Celerity provides inhuman speed when activated and lasts for a turn. Each activation of Celerity requires one blood point. When activated, add Celerity rank to the user’s DEX. This affects acting order during the turn and rate of movement during chases. Celerity may either be activated during the user’s action, representing an ‘active’ form of the Discipline and a focus on offense, or during another’s action, representing a ‘reactive’ or defensive form of the Discipline. Even if you activate Celerity twice in the same turn, you must still pay one blood point for each activation. ‘Active’ Applications: *Users may freely scale walls when moving, so long as the distance scaled is within their normal (modified) range of movement for the turn. *Users may throw as many thrown weapons as their rank in Celerity. If a thrown weapons specialist possesses that fighting style, they may instead employ one Thrown Blade and Dart maneuver per rank of Celerity, even including Five Blades in One, provided they have the means to do so. *Increase the user’s point-blank range for firearms by 50% per rank in Celerity. This is factored in before doubling range for taking an aimed shot. *Hand-to-hand attacks and blunt weapons may Impale. *Choose one of the following benefits for each rank of Celerity, when attacking in melee: **Take an additional melee attack. **Add 10% per rank of Celerity to your skill for a melee attack. **Add your Celerity rank to the damage roll for a melee attack. Factor this in before resolving an Impale, if necessary. ‘Reactive’ Applications: *An individual may roll Dodge to avoid firearms in the turn. Reduce Dodge by 15% for each rank of Celerity below 5 when dodging bullets. *An individual may commit additional Parries in the turn, up to the default Parry plus one per rank of Celerity. Other Common Disciplines Animalism All powers in Animalism are tests of Natural History, with a 10% bonus to the roll per rank of Animalism. #'Feral Whispers' - By making eye contact with an animal, you may establish an empathic link to and communicate with them. To resolve communication, test your skill; success or failure on this roll indicates the success or failure of the empathic link. #'Obedience' - Animals are now inherently subservient to you. As with Feral Whispers, you must establish eye contact, then your skill. Success or failure on the roll indicates success or failure of the animal's state of subservience. You may order only one animal at a time, but there is no limit to the number of animals you may have under your control. #'Call of the Wild' - You are able to specify a type of animal, and call all animals within a region to you. They will come at their fastest possible speed, via the most direct route they can find. Only those that can hear your call will respond. This applies only to natural animals. Your effect radius is 50 yards per every percent of your margin of success on your Natural History test. #'Subsume the Lesser Spirit - '''By locking eyes with an animal, you may psychically possess the creature's body. You completely supplant the animal's spirit, taking control of its body entirely while yours lies dormant, in a corpselike state (for vampires) or functionally comatose (for mortals). Penalize your Natural History roll by -5% per rank of POW the animal possesses; if successful, you establish control over its body. If your result is under 1/5 of your net calculated success chance, you may also use other psychic disciplines while possessing the animal. #'Leashing the Beast''' - You can subtly influence the kindred's Beast. The subject must be a vampire and within your line of sight; you may prompt or eliminate rage frenzy or Rotschreck. Penalize your roll by -5% per rank of POW your target possesses, and further by -5% per rank of Blood Potency. Obfuscate #'Touch of Shadow - '''You can conceal small items either in your grasp or on your person. As your rank in Obfuscate increases, so too does the size of object you can conceal increase. Even a thorough search of your person may fail to reveal the object. Effectively, add 10% per rank of Obfuscate to Conceal rolls to hide objects on your person. Objects able to be held entirely in one hand grant a further 20% bonus. #'Mask of Tranquility '- For vampires, this ability prevents the individual from prompting the Predator's Taint in fellow vampires; the vampire is still subject to the Taint unless otherwise immune or all present have this ability. For ghouls, this ability masks the ghoul's consumption of Vitae and certain other supernatural qualities from the ghoul's aura; to most mystical senses, the ghoul is merely any other human. #'Cloak of Night''' - You can vanish from sight, even if directly observed. This ability has no cost for vampires. For ghouls, the focus on overpowering others' perceptions of you is quite taxing - you may keep this power active for a number of turns equal to your POW at no cost, after which you must begin paying 1 SAN per individual per turn; this per-turn cost is reset once the ability is inactive for the user's POW in turns (ultimately, time up = time down). As the ability requires calm and concentration, a sudden shock or other distraction may jolt a ghoul back to visibility. If directly observed when vanishing, Cloak of Night conveys no bonus to Hide or Sneak. Otherwise, it grants a 10% bonus to both per rank of the discipline. #'The Familiar Stranger' '- '''You can asume the image of whomever your target most expects to see under the circumstances. You have no say in who you appear to be, and do not actually know who you've appeared to be until your identity is made obvious to you. As with all forms of Obfuscate, this change in appearance is purely psychic - you do not physically appear to be anything but what you are. You may focus this ability on one individual at a time. Situationally, this ability may grant +10% per rank of Obfuscate to Persuade or Fast Talk rolls; better be careful you don't clue whoever you'respeaking to into your not being who they see you as. #'Cloak the Gathering''' - A more powerful manifestation of Cloak of Night; you can extend your powers of vanishing over to other individuals. All rules for Cloak of Night apply, with the caveat that a ghoul must immediately pay a point of MP per person they are concealing, and should the cloak extend into ongoing SAN costs, each individual adds 1 SAN per turn to the cost of invisibility. The stress is overwhelming. Category:CoC Conversion Rules